Brotherly Love Gone to Far
by Kassutii.Hitachiin
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are so close ,that love blossoms.The twins find it hard to tell each other but will one twin take it badly when the other confesses. rated m for yaoi in later chapters, self harm and drug abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Hikaru had just woken up ,it was 3am and Kaoru was still sleeping. Hikaru couldn't help but smile at how cute and innocent his younger brother looked in his sleep. He shouldn't feel the way he did about his brother but Hikaru couldn't help himself, in fact he had loved his brother for a very long time. Actually the fact that he loved him is what would keep him awake at night. Well more the sexual things that come along with the love he felt.  
Hikaru rolled back over under the covers and snaked his arm around Kaoru's waist, he was glad that he could be this close to his brother without it being weird.  
~time lapse~  
Kaoru's alarm went off 7:30am, he hit the switch on the alarm and went to get out of the bed. He was stopped by Hikaru's arm around his waist, Kaoru blushed furiously and tried to push him off but Hikaru was holding on tight. "Hikaru…" Kaoru moaned trying to get him off.  
"What is it Kaoru ? Did you have another bad dream ?" Kaoru blushed again and put his hands over his face trying to hide his embarrassment, "No ! I'm not a baby if I had a nightmare I would have been fine" he wined.  
"Kaoru its okay to be scared, I'll always protect you" Hikaru said a big smile across his face, until he realized how passionate it had sounded. Kaoru looked at him confused but didn't bother asking anything. "Hikaru, we have to school and I need to shower so could you let me up ?" Hikaru just looked at him slightly dazed before realizing his arm was still around Kaoru's waist. Hikaru blushed and so did Kaoru. Hikaru let him go and Kaoru went to get a shower. Hikaru couldn't help but wonder if he was imagining the blush on Kaoru's face.  
~time lapse~  
"Hikaru, hurry up we're going to be late"  
"I'm just coming" Hikaru said while hoping along the hall trying to put his other shoe on, trousers still at ankles ,shirt and blazer in hand and toothbrush still in his mouth. Kaoru was laughing at him.  
"Here, I'll help" Kaoru offered walking towards Hikaru. Hikaru got his shoe on and walked into the bathroom, well shuffled. He rinsed his mouth out with water put his toothbrush away and sat his shirt and blazer down. "See I can handle it myself" Hikaru said shuffling towards the bathroom door where Kaoru stood leaning against the door frame. "No problem at…" Hikaru tripped over his trousers pushing Kaoru over with him and landing on top of him. "…all" Hikaru said after he came to grips with the fact he was on top of Kaoru in just his boxers. He could feel it growing in his boxers so he quickly got off of Kaoru and pulled his trousers up and went to put the rest of his clothes on, all while trying to hide his erection. Kaoru was glad Hikaru was distracted and didn't se the blush on his cheeks or the growing bulge in his trousers. Both boys got into the limo to go to school after the bathroom dilemma.


	2. Chapter 2

The day at school dragged in, class after boring class. Hikaru gazed out of the window, day dreaming about the incident from that morning and blushing at how stupid he felt. The bell rung and Kaoru jumped from his seat grabbed Hikaru's hand and ran dragging his brother behind him. Leaving Haruhi confused by the blue and orange whirlwind that whisped out of the classroom.  
"Kaoru where are we going ?" Hikaru whined, he really just wanted to go home.  
"We are ditching club today" he said with a blank expression, he almost looked angry.  
"Why ?" Hikaru asked confused.  
"Because I said so" Kaoru said.  
Kaoru and Hikaru got into their limo and drove off home.  
Hikaru looked at Kaoru with a slight blush across his face, Kaoru said nothing but let go of Hikaru's hand. He figured it would be best if he didn't tell Hikaru what had happened to him earlier that day.

* * *

The limo ride home had been awkward, Hikaru knows that Kaoru is always quiet but something is different about this silence it is as if he is hurt.  
"Kaoru, are you alright ?"  
"I'm fine it's nothing really"Kaoru new if he lied completely and said he was okay that Hikaru would know the difference, he silently cursed twin telepathy in his head.  
Hikaru could tell that there was something wrong with his younger brother but dared not ask. He decided he would find a way to cheer him up later and began thinking of ideas.

* * *

The limo pulled up outside of the Hitachiin mansion and the twins got out bracing the cold winter air. Hikaru smiled glad to be home but Kaoru just walked ahead with a blank expression. He wanted to go to his bed. Hikaru was beginning to worry, his sweet brother never acted like this up until recently, he had always been the happy one and he had been the stroppy one. But it would be okay Hikaru knew the perfect way to cheer up the younger twin. A large smile crossed his face as he wandered into the mansion.

* * *

Kaoru ran up to their bedroom, into the toilet and locked the door. He then began sobbing loudly, then realised he should be quieter as not to alert his brother to his problem. Kaoru couldn't tell Hikaru he was being bullied at school and what he knew about their father. Also on top of all that he loved his brother so deeply that it hurt and he couldn't tell him in fear of rejection, it was wrong after all. He was having trouble with no one to confide in so he had turned to an alternate option. He pulled a key from his pocket opened a drawer and took out a small box, his secret box. It must be one of the only things that his elder brother doesn't know about.

* * *

When Hikaru had came in his brother was already upstairs he dumped his bag next to the big front door and a maid quickly scurried along and tidied it away. He walked through the massive house and through to the large kitchen where two or three chefs were running frantically around the kitchen preparing the Hitachiin families meal. Hikaru walked to the head chef, Sebastian. Sebastian his a tall thin man with dark black hair, he is english and is an amazing cook. Hikaru spoke "hey, Sebastian could you do me a favour later"  
"Of course young master, what would you like." Sebastian replied smiling.  
Hikaru whispered in the mans ear while the smile on his face grew wider and wider. Sebastian agreed that Hikaru's idea was brilliant.

* * *

Kaoru was finished in the bathroom and was cleaning up the mess. He stepped out of the bathroom to find Hikaru staring at him, "what are you doing ? You've been in there since I got up here and that was ten minutes ago"  
"I wasn't in there for that long"  
Hikaru began searching the room with his eyes and then he spotted it. A piece of tissue on the floor covered in blood.  
"Oh my god Kaoru, what is this ?" He said running around his younger brother and into the bathroom to pick up the piece of tissue.  
Kaoru's face went pale as he started panicking, "I had a...a...a nose bleed, yes I had a nose bleed it was quite bad"he said, it was all he could come up with in his mental panic. Hikaru grabbed his brother and held him close. "Are you okay ?"  
"I'm fine its stopped now" he said as his brother let him go and he began rubbing his hands over is wrists over and over again. Hikaru looked at him he knew something was wrong but he decided to let it go and smiled. "Well get changed we're going out tonight" a broad smile across his face,"we are ?" Kaoru couldn't say he was excited but he guessed it would take his mind off of things "we're going somewhere just the two of us" that did cheer Kaoru up and he smiled sheepishly "where ?"  
"Its a secret"  
"What ? No tell me"  
"Nope you'll have to wait and find out"  
"How will I know what to wear?"  
"Something warm but comfortable and thick socks" Hikaru said as he went to his closet and began pulling himself out clothes. Kaoru did the same but was careful to wear long sleeves and make sure Hikaru didn't seem him change. He turned around to check that his brother wasn't looking and quickly changed his top half. After a few minutes they were both changed and in a limo to there secret location. Kaoru couldn't help but daydream about what would happen.


End file.
